Amalthea
Amalthea is a character in The Archives of Utopia, played by Thesexbluexeyes. As of now she has no side, she is merely looking for someone to fill the emptiness she feels since she lost her family, therefore she is very impressionable. Before the book; Madeline has been alone since she was sixteen, her mother died due to complications while in labor, and her father passed away due to a long term illness. Due to a lack of family, she had to work in order to survive, picking up a job at a local bar as a waitress, where she continued to work until after her twenty-second birthday. At the age of twenty-two, Madeline was ready to find a new place to live, somewhere were she could feel wanted and loved like she longed for with the absence of her family. With all the money to her name (not much), some sentimental items and clothes, she left her home without a word to anyone. She traveled from city to city, from state to state, looking for that one place that she wished to find, but found that none seemed to fit. Madeline ended up running low in her traveling funds, and had to settle in one city that she was staying in until she was able to leave again to continue her dreamer's journey. She took up bartending at another local bar, seeing as it was an atmosphere that she was comfortable in. However, her hours normally led her to work into the dead of night. She came home one night to find her apartment destroyed and robbed, everything, her money, clothes, precious belongings, and only her father's old book remained untouched. In a hope to be soothed by her father's spirit, she began reading, with the thought of suicide lingering in the back of her mind, that way she'd be with her family once more. The last thing she remembers is feeling dizzy and falling asleep. Storybook fantasy: Utopia; According to her savior, Madeline was found in the middle of the woods, completely naked and unconscious. The woman took her back to her home and gave her a dress to wear and a bed to sleep in, which is where she wakes in a panic. Apparently in her sleep, Madeline had repeated the name "Amalthea" many times. While taking in the animated world she currently found herself in, she looks in a mirror to see her new body. While looking at this new face, she decides that Madeline is dead, and now it is Amalthea's life now that she's living, and hopes to fill the void that "Madeline" couldn't. After speaking to the woman, she finds out that she's in a world called Utopia. Amalthea explains to her that she doesn't remember a thing after she passed out, and doesn't know how to get home, but now she's not so sure that she wants to leave. The woman asks about her family, and Amalthea just shakes her head and tells her she has none but hopes to find one here in Utopia. With best wishes from the sweet woman, Amalthea leaves her home and begins her journey across this new world to fill her void. Personality; Amalthea is very childlike, despite being in her early twenties. She's very gullible and easy to trick, tell her what she wants to hear and she is in your hands until someone persuades her otherwise. However she hates to be lied to, and that is the only way to get any real anger from her. She believes that there is good in everything, because that is what her father used to tell her; he had a long term illness that affected him most of his adult life, but when he died he was at rest and wasn't in pain anymore, for example. Whenever faced with an obstacle, she'd rather face it alone, even if she can't, rather than drag her friends or loved ones into it, and if she has a problem she'd rather handle it without telling anyone, this usually doesn't go so well. Special Abilities; None as of yet, she hasn't had the need to experiment with any powers she might hold now. Videos; thumb|300px|left